


Roommates

by awoogah123



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Roommates, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: David is living in Brandon's apartment. Things take a turn when David walks in on Brandon.
Relationships: Brandon Carlo/David Pastrnak
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that Brandon wasn’t enjoying David staying with him - he _was_ \- it was just that the stay was a little longer than they’d both anticipated. When David had called and said that his boiler had broken Brandon had offered him a place to stay at his apartment. David was his _friend_ , and he wasn’t just going to stand by and watch his friend struggle. Of course, neither had foreseen that they would _still_ be living together a week later; according to the engineers winter was an _extremely_ busy time, and as David had a place to stay for the time being, he wasn’t prioritised.

That in itself was very frustrating, but Brandon wasn’t finding sharing his apartment with David frustrating per se. In fact, he actually quite _enjoyed_ it. Living on your own could get lonely sometimes, and although Brandon spent almost _all_ of his day with his teammates, it was still nice to have company in the evenings.

But there was a _slight_ problem.

The problem with living with someone was that you didn’t necessarily get a lot of time to yourself, specifically _alone time_. Of course, there was always the option that Brandon could wait until he went to bed to spend some time with his right hand - it wasn’t as if David was going to barge in _then_ \- but the majority of the time as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out of it. Being a professional ice hockey player was _tiring_.

So when David announced that he was going to go out for a few drinks with Charlie and Matt, Brandon jumped at the chance to get some time alone. He hastily declined David’s invitation to join him, claiming he was too beat from practice, and almost jumped with glee when David clicked the door shut behind him.

Brandon has time alone, and it _wasn’t_ in the middle of the night. Never again would he take the little things for granted.

Brandon all but ran to the bathroom, skidding to a stop in front of the sink. It didn’t take long for his sweatpants and boxers to be around his ankles, for him to have scrolled through his bookmarked pages on his phone.

A few minutes into the video Brandon was _hard_ , he probably hadn’t needed to watch porn anyway he was _that_ desperate. He switched his phone off and placed it face down on the basin, he preferred to have no distractions.

Brandon let out a low groan as the familiar shiver shot down his spine when his hand stroked his dick. His whole body vibrated with warmth and he let out a shaky breath as he gave himself another stroke, squeezing a little when he reached the head. Beads of pre-cum dripping onto his large hand.

The porcelain of the basin did nothing to cool him down as he leant against it, his left hand gripping it so tight his knuckles had gone a ghostly white.

When a soft moan escaped his lips, he lifted his gaze, taking in his reflection in the mirror that sat above the basin. His cheeks were ruddy and flushed red, his ocean blue eyes glazed over with pleasure. A couple of strands of his golden brown hair fell across his forehead, sticking to the slightly sweaty skin of his temple.

He wasn’t going to last long - another minute, maybe? Another moan fell from his lips and he quickened the pace, rubbing the pre-cum up and down his shaft.

He was lost. So lost he didn’t hear the door open. So lost he didn’t hear footsteps coming down the hall.

“I forgot my fucking wallet!” David called, voice only seconds away.

Brandon’s heart dropped, his pace picking up. David was about to see him and there was nothing he could do about it.

“ _David_ ,” Brandon called out, but it came out as more of a rasp. It did nothing.

David glanced into the bathroom, an easy smile plastered on his face. He saw Brandon and did a double take. His mouth opened, then closed. Opened, closed. Any other time, Brandon might have found it funny, but under the certain circumstances, he kind of just wanted the floor to swallow him up.

“ _Fuck_ , Brandon,” David chuckled, eyes dropping to Brandon’s dick - which was still _very_ hard.

“I thought you were going out,” Brandon gasped out, hand dropping to conceal his throbbing dick. David’s gaze didn’t move.

“Yeah, I--” David started, voice sounding a million miles of away. He cleared his throat, looking up to meet Brandon’s eyes. “I forgot my wallet.”

“Oh.” Brandon dropped his gaze to the floor, face so hot it felt as if it was on fire. His dick throbbed beneath his hand, begging to be touched, begging to be taken over the edge.

“You’re wanking,” David stated apathetically. His cheeks were tinged pink and his hair was a little wild from where he’d run his hands through it.

“Yeah.” Brandon cleared his throat. “Well, I kinda thought you weren’t going to come back any time soon.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to come?” David guessed.

“Mm,” Brandon nodded in agreement. It was all he could say, he was so desperate for relief he was scared a groan would slip out if he tried to say anything more. He clamped his full bottom lip between his teeth.

“You don’t have to wank when I’m out, you know?” David asked, his accent sounding unusually thick. “It is your apartment.”

Brandon nodded.

A silence fell over the bathroom as the two of them looked at one another. Brandon probably should’ve pulled his sweatpants up but he couldn’t move, it was as if he was frozen in place.

“Well, don’t stop on my account,” David said finally.

“ _Huh_?” Brandon asked, eyebrows flying up. He couldn’t _possibly_ have heard David right.

“Carry on,” David said, flicking a hand at Brandon.

Okay, so he _had_ heard him right.

What. The. Fuck.

“N-now?” Brandon stuttered, dick jumping against his hand.

“Sure,” David shrugged, mouth splitting into a grin. “I mean, as long as you don’t mind me.”

“You want to _watch_?” Brandon asked, eyes widening.

“If you don’t mind.”

Brandon didn’t know what to think - he had been seconds away from coming, he _needed_ the release. But now David was here, and he wanted to _watch_ him.

Eventually, his need for release won.

“Okay,” Brandon mumbled. He gripped the base of his dick, slowly dragging it up the shaft; the head was red and shiny and he stuttered out a breath as he squeezed it.

Brandon glanced sideways, catching sight of himself in the mirror. He could see David behind him, wide eyes glued to his dick and cheeks glowing.

“You like watching yourself whilst you wank?” David asked, breaking the silence.

Brandon dragged his gaze away from the mirror, turning to David.

“Should’ve known,” David smirked. “Always the vain bastard.”

“Fuck you,” Brandon gritted out, mouth pulled into a small smirk. Brandon felt some of his tension from the awkwardness of the situation dissipate - this was _David_. It didn’t mean anything.

“I could come and help you if you want.” The suggestion was such a surprise, Brandon’s hand fell from his dick. His eyes widened as he stared at David.

“ _Help_ me?”

“If you wanted,” David shrugged, still grinning. “It’s not weird, right? We’re friends.”

Brandon chewed on his bottom lip as he thought to himself - David was right, they _were_ just friends. It didn’t mean anything, right? _Right_?

“Erm, okay then,” Brandon said, watching with wide eyes as David walked over to him.

Brandon’s gaze locked on David’s hand as it pulled away from his side. Edged closer to Brandon’s dick, Brandon’s dick which was _begging_ for attention.

He jerked away at the last second.

“Aren’t the guys going to wonder where you are?”

“They won’t even notice I’m gone,” David said with a shrug and an easy grin. Brandon nodded. “Now, do you want me to do this or not?”

“ _Please_ ,” Brandon gasped. It sounded like a _beg_ even to his own ears, and his face flushed even more. David’s eyes lit up.

Brandon couldn’t help the small moan that slipped out as David’s large, warm hand wrapped around his dick. The touch was strange and familiar yet enjoyable at the same time. Brandon was _enjoying_ David jerk him off - what did _that_ mean?

David worked him quickly, slipping between slow, teasing strokes and hard, long pulls, the calluses of David’s hand feeling rough against his skin. It felt _amazing_ , and his toes curled as he felt his balls tighten.

“I-I’m gonna come,” Brandon rasped out, gaze lifting to meet David’s. David’s hand quickened, eyes shining as he watched Brandon.

Brandon groaned as the sweet rush of relief washed over him, his cum spurted out, ricocheting over David’s hand. To Brandon’s surprise, he didn’t pull away, just kept stroking Brandon until he was shivering from one of the best orgasms he’d had in a _long_ time.

“Sorry,” Brandon said, heart pounding so fast he was _sure_ David could hear it. _Hell_ , _Matt and Charlie_ could probably hear it from _blocks_ away.

“Don’t be sorry,” David said, slowly pulling his hand away. He reached up with his free hand and clapped Brandon’s shoulder, “I enjoyed it.”

“You _enjoyed_ it?” Brandon asked, looking up at David through his eyebrows.

“Of course,” David shrugged. “It was hot.”

Brandon wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that, but he was just glad he hadn’t been the only one to enjoy it.

“This isn’t weird, right?” Brandon asked after a moment. He was pretty much certain that it _was_ in fact weird.

“Not at all,” David said, reaching across Brandon and turning the tap on. He washed Brandon’s come from his hand.

“But, I mean, we’re _teammates_...”

“It means nothing,” David said, flicking a hand in dismissal. “We did this as _roommates_.” David turned over his shoulder and gave Brandon a quick wink.

“But things won’t be weird between us, right?” Brandon asked, bending down to pull his sweatpants up. “I mean, we’re still just friends.”

“Of course,” David said, mouth pulling up into a smile. “It didn’t mean anything. _Everyone_ helps their friends out.”

“ _True_ ,” Brandon conceded, sucking on his bottom lip. But it was one thing _helping_ friends, and a complete _other_ giving them a handjob.

“Don’t worry, Carlo,” David grinned, he smacked Brandon’s ass. “We’re just friends.” He chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom.

Brandon stared at the doorway long after he left, focusing on the light sting of his ass from where David had smacked it. He kind of liked it, which was _weird_ because he’d never noticed when someone had smacked his ass before. The guys always did it.

 _It didn’t mean anything_ , Brandon muttered to himself as he turned the tap on. _It didn’t mean anything_.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since David had left Brandon’s apartment, and therefore a week and one day since they _fooled around?_ \- if you could even call it that.

Brandon felt a little guilty about the fact that he had been _relieved_ to see David go, but he was confused. Ever since that moment in the bathroom, Brandon couldn’t stop it from replaying his mind. How good it had felt, how it had been _David_ stroking his dick. Brandon had enjoyed it and he didn’t know what that meant…

At the time, David had said that _he’d_ enjoyed it too, but Brandon wasn’t sure. David was his usual jokey self, and from his easy grins and relaxed manner, Brandon was _sure_ he wasn’t going through the same emotional turmoil.

Brandon had come to the conclusion that it would be best if he stayed _away_ from David for the time being, so when he got invited out that evening, he politely declined.

He was halfway through getting undressed when there was a knock at his front door. With a sigh, he pulled his sweatpants up and made his way out into the hallway, his muscular torso on show.

He swung the door open, instantly regretting his decision _not_ to look through the peephole.

David stood in the doorway, hair unruly and grin crooked. Brandon’s stomach flipped.

“ _Pasta,_ ” Brandon exclaimed, fighting to keep his voice even. “What are you doing here?”

“I was bored,” David shrugged. “Can I come in?”

Brandon glanced back over his shoulder, he hadn’t been _planning_ on doing anything but the thought of hanging out with David _in_ his apartment all seemed like too much of a reminder.

“I thought you were going out tonight,” Brandon said, crossing his strong arms over his chest which suddenly seemed all too bare; David’s gaze dropped slightly before rising to meet Brandon’s.

“I _was,_ ,” David admitted, “but then you said you weren’t coming, and I don’t know, I figured you wouldn’t want to be alone. I can go though.”

Brandon had declined the invitation so he _would_ be alone, but he wasn’t going to point that out now, not when David had come to see him. Especially when David was starting to back away from Brandon’s door.

“ _No,_ ” Brandon blurted out. He stepped aside. “Come in.”

David flashed him a quick grin as he strolled into Brandon’s apartment, his bare arm brushing against Brandon’s chest. Brandon ignored the way his skin tingled at the touch and followed David through to the living room. He snatched a t-shirt up on the way.

“Ah, you get _dressed_ ,” David groaned, throwing himself back on the sofa. “What a shame.”

Brandon forced out a chuckle as he dropped down beside David, leaving a good foot of space between them. Brandon spread his long legs out in front of him, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he tried to focus on anything but the person sat beside him. The rows of streetlights in the dark street outside, the slight drizzle that pattered against the windows, the blank TV screen…

“So…” David started, breaking the silence.

“ _So…_ ” Brandon repeated, keeping his gaze trained on the floor.

“Have you been avoiding me?” David blurted out. The question was such a shock that Brandon jerked his head up, gaze snapping to David’s.

“ _A-avoiding_ you?” Brandon bumbled. “ _No,_ ” he lied. “Why would you think that?”

“It was just a thought I had,” David shrugged, slumping down further against the sofa. “We’ve not been talking as much lately. Or hanging out.”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Brandon shook his head. “Why _would_ I?”

It was a risky question but Brandon was _sure_ David wasn’t going to bring up _that_ evening. The handjob.

“Because I jerked you off,” David stated. Brandon’s jaw slackened - _okay,_ apparently David shared no such qualms…

“W-what?” Brandon stuttered, cheeks growing red.

“I think you’re avoiding me because I jerked you off,” David elaborated. “I think you enjoyed it and now you’re stressing about it.”

Brandon’s blue eyes widened, it was as if David had read his mind. _Had he?_

“I didn’t _enjoy_ it--”

“ _I_ enjoyed it,” David shrugged.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Brandon’s eyebrows flew up.

“Yeah.” David’s lips curled into a smile. “I liked it.”

Brandon chewed his lip so hard he could taste blood, he slowly lessened the pressure. David was saying he had _enjoyed_ it - that was _good_ , right?

“I enjoyed it too,” Brandon murmured, letting out a huge huff of air.

“I knew it,” David grinned, jabbing Brandon in the side. Brandon couldn’t stop his face from splitting into a grin, he _enjoyed_ being with David. “So, will you stop being weird around me now?”

“Yes,” Brandon nodded. “I will stop being weird around you now.”

This discovery didn’t make things any easier to wrap his head around, but it _did_ help knowing that David felt the same way. _Now what?_

“Good,” David smiled, “because I was hoping we could go for a round two.”

Brandon’s world got pulled from beneath him. _David wanted a round two?_

“ _What?_ ” Brandon asked, eyebrows flying up.

“Well, we both enjoyed it, right?” David asked casually. “What’s stopping us from getting a little _more_ enjoyment?”

“Isn’t this gay?” Brandon asked, eyebrows pulled together in a frown. “I mean, the two of us messing around and _enjoying_ it.”

“Naw, we’re just friends,” David shrugged. Brandon was pretty sure that _wasn’t_ how it worked, but fuck if he was gonna kick a gift horse in the mouth.

“What are you suggesting?” Brandon asked finally.

“Anything,” David smirked. “Hand? Mouth?”

“ _Mouth?_ ” Brandon repeated.

“You like the sound of that?” David grinned.

“So, you want _me_ to give _you_ a blowjob?” Brandon asked. “I mean, it’s my turn to return the favour, right?”

“I was actually thinking _I_ could give _you_ a blowjob,” David shrugged. “If you want.”

“You don’t want me to get you off?” Brandon asked, surprised.

“I enjoyed seeing your face last time,” David smirked, jostling Brandon’s arm. “Let me see it again.”

Brandon thought to himself for a second - it wasn’t as if he was _against_ David blowing him off, he _wanted_ it.

“Okay,” Brandon relented, turning to David with a smile.

“Good,” David grinned, turning to fully face Brandon. “I want to make you feel so good.”

Brandon’s eyes tracked David as he closed the space between them, shuffling forward. He reached out, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Brandon’s sweats. Brandon’s dick hardened beneath David’s touch, standing to attention.

“You want me,” David chuckled, looking up at Brandon through his lashes. Brandon nodded, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

David’s grip tightened on Brandon’s dick, stroking up and down, evoking a groan from Brandon. David smiled.

“Pull your sweats down,” David instructed, slowly pulling his hand away.

Brandon gave a jerky nod as he levered himself off the sofa, gripping the waistband of his sweats and tugging them down. They pooled at his thighs.

David’s cheeks were ruddy, his eyes wide as he stared at Brandon’s dick. He cleared his throat before leaning forward. He resumed the stroking.

“Feels so _good_ ,” Brandon breathed, bucking into David’s hand.

David gave him a slow grin before leaning forward, his mouth resting against the tip of Brandon’s dick. He licked the pre-cum away and Brandon shivered.

“You’re _killing_ me,” Brandon groaned, hips bucking. David let out a low, breathy chuckle, the warm breath engulfing the head of Brandon’s dick.

“So impatient,” David murmured. And then he opened his mouth.

David’s mouth was like warm velvet around Brandon’s dick, his tongue working its way up and down the shaft, licking the underside of his dick. When he reached the end, he sucked hard, cheeks hollowing out. Brandon clenched his eyes shut, hands fumbling at the sofa to find something to grip hold of.

David paused, looking up at Brandon. He reached out, taking Brandon’s hand and planted it in his hair. Brandon let out a low moan, he _loved_ David’s hair.

As David resumed, Brandon pulled at David’s hair, tugging on the strands. It wasn’t _quite_ enough to hurt, but David enjoyed it anyway.

When David pushed his tongue into Brandon’s slit, Brandon gasped. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt his whole body tense up. He needed to come.

“I-I’m gonna come,” Brandon gasped, low and deep.

Just like before, David didn’t pull away. David gave Brandon one hard, long suck and that was enough to send him over the edge; Brandon came in hard, long spurts and David swallowed it all down.

When Brandon was done, David pulled off with a _pop_ , he looked up at Brandon with a grin. Some of Brandon’s cum dribbled from David’s mouth and down his chin, and fuck if it was the hottest thing Brandon had ever seen.

“Was it good?” David asked.

“ _Better_ than good,” Brandon muttered, carding a shaky hand through his golden brown hair. David grinned.

“I aim to please my friends,” David said, throwing himself back against the sofa.

Brandon’s stomach churned, it was that word again - _friends_. Friends didn’t do things like this to each other, at least not any friends Brandon had ever had.

“Right, friends,” Brandon nodded, forcing out a smile.

“Let’s watch TV,” David announced, reaching forward and grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table.

“Sure,” Brandon murmured, trying _not_ to stare at the large erection that was tenting David’s pants. He stared at the TV, wishing his brain would just _stop_ racing ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's a bit random but I just love these two!


End file.
